


The galaxies in her eyes, The shrapnel in his heart

by R7anubis



Series: Strings of time, eternal life [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient History, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beautiful, Best Friends, Darkness Around The Heart, Declarations Of Love, Egypt, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeats, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Immortality, Love, Love Confessions, Lovely, Memory Loss, Memory Palace, Monsters, Rejection, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Loop, Time Travel, True Love, Unrequited Love, Urban Fantasy, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R7anubis/pseuds/R7anubis
Summary: The day I saw her, I knew something was different about her, something which drew me to her, a mysterious force which everyone calls love, well, this is the story of how I fell in love for the first time again in my immortal life.When you're immortal, you will only pray to die.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters
Series: Strings of time, eternal life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923223
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. The day She entered his life

**Author's Note:**

> First story, hope you like it. Also, I don't want to reveal my name or hers, so I will be calling her Raven, don't ask why.  
> This work is part fiction and part real, I think you'll figure out what is real, and what is fiction as you embark on the journey of reading my work.

**Bangalore, India, 2019**

Prologue: It's hard being an immortal, not all fun and rainbows as they say. So as usual, I'd fucked up my 12th grade( I figured I'd join a university , and ended up getting 68% boards, and a very bad ranking in KCET( That's an entrance exam we have in Karnataka, India, to enter further studies aka Engineering). By luck, or by fate, I found a very good university (don't wanna name it).

It was my first day at the university, and even though I was 18 (Well, according to my current physical appearance, and my current family), I felt like a 3 yo kid going to his primary school all over again, y'know, the jitters and stuff. But I said to myself "Stfu and walk!" I moved forward, walking through the largest building and campus I'd ever been in. It was humongous, an eclectic mix of nature and technology, green fields, and towering structures, beautifully erected to attract hundreds from all across. I thanked my stars for putting me into such a good building after a very long time of hard lived life. After asking for a hundred directions, and managing to piss off the floor atendees, I found my classroom, and entered it.

 **Boom** , everyone was looking at me, it felt weird, but I didn't care, I wasn't here to make friends, it wasn't in my nature, especially after living for so many years, you learn to stop making friends. So I chose a random seat, and sat down. I saw a few familiar faces, from my previous colllege, and they waved at me. I simply smiled, and waited for the classes to begin. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The air felt dense as fuck, and I knew something was going to happen. Well, this was my own version of spider sense, honed after years of practice and whatnot >_< lmao. So I waited for the inevitable. It happened, the moment where _she enters his life._ She walked in, a kind of regal air surrounding her, not too arrogant, just confident. I'd seen hundreds like her, across many continents, many centuries, many lifetimes. But, no one came so close to perfection, as she did. She turned to look at everyone,scrutinizing every little detail as if she was new to this world, and we made eye contact. GOD! her eyes, they were universes in themselves, so beautiful. But I didn't know what the feeling was, I'd only been in love such a long time back, that I'd forgotten how it felt, so I just thought it's the regular hormonal act up, and kept quiet. Half day went by. I couldn't stop staring at the back of her head ( she sat in front of me -_-). It was lunch break, and everyone slowly started talking to each other, as the humans of the 20th century do, introducing themselves, and why they were here, to achieve some sort of a dream, or a purpose, but no one was quite like me. She looked at me, smiling. Her smile was perfect, and here I thought I was staring at a goddess. It was weird, for someone like me, and nice at the same time. I found two friends from my previous college, and spoke to them, and slowly, I began integrating myself into the environment. It was hard to resist walking upto the mystery girl, but I did my job, and didn't speak to her. I couldn't stop thinking about her all night, and that's when I decided that I have to talk to her (p.s It's really easy for me to talk to people lol)

The next day, I marched upto my class, same as always, reimagining myself as Tobey Maguire from spiderman 3. I went in. Same thing happened all day, I found myself unable to talk to her, fml, I don't know why!?!. Dejected, I returned home. On the way back home, I was bored. I whipped out my phone, and saw **"You have one new message".** I checked the callerID, it said " **Raven** "(That's what I'm calling her since I don't want to reveal her name).

**Raven: Hey**

**Me: Hi**

**Raven: I'm new to this class lul**

**Me: Oh, And I've been studying here since a hundred years oWo**

**Raven: Sorry , just a little nervous texting someone new**

**Me: Yeah, I know, nerves, y'know, happens. Calm down**

**Raven: Yep. So I heard you're the class rep?**

**Me: Yeah, unfortunately :(**

**Raven: Hey! You look like you suit the job, so why the sad face?**

**Me: Well, y'know, I'm fed up of the attention I'm always getting.**

**Raven: Hey it's not that bad, besides, I'll be there alongside you, right? Can't be that bad ;)**

**Me: Ooh, bold, aren't we? Well I'll see you tomorrow, gotta hit the hay**

**Raven: Oh sorry, I wasn't thinking. Well, good night, Bye!!!**

**Me: Night, bye**

I set my phone to DND, GODS how the technology has changed over the years. I was weirded out, but later realised she only texted me cus I was the class rep, Maybe, or maybe not >_<. So, somehow, I slept peacefully after many years. The next day, I arrived at the university, I saw her, and managed to blurt out, " Hii..umm, I'm Rahul **,** the guy you texted yesterday?". She smiled and said, "Yeah, got that. I hope we'll be good friends". I smiled and nodded my head. We walked together from the entrace to the class. It was a short walk, but with her, it seemed like the journey of a thousand frickin miles.

After that, it was a cakewalk, me and her. As the days passed by, we talked more and more. I realised that not even one day went by without our conversations. She told me all about herself, her perfect little family, sisters, her previous life, as of school, college, and everything else. She told me about how she'd had a major break up, and a heartbreak following that. I felt bad for her, I'd experienced one myself( That story is for another time). I noticed the fact that she only opened up to me more than anyone else, and that made her even more amazing in my eyes. I loved listening to her voice, it was such a soothing melody, making my heart beat, and making me feel on top of the world. I spoke too, but most of the times, I was the listener, and she was the one who used to narrate her tales. We got so close, that I was able to tell what she was thinking from the way her eyes moved, and she was able to tell what I'm feeling just from looking at my stupid face.

Slowly 3 months went by, feeling like three lifetimes. I thought I had a crush on her, but I realised I was starting to fall in love with her. I'm like **WTF YOU'RE A FUCKIN IMMORTAL, GET OVER HER.** See, the thing is, when you're immortal, you tend to learn a lot of things about life, such as, how I couldn't fall in love with anyone, because they'll age and die, and I'll still be left here, desolate. And I'll tell you, in all my 10000 years of life, I'd only fallen for 2 people, and Raven here was the second. I couldn't stop myself, it was hard, and in one corner of my mind, I also knew she would never say yes to her bestfriend ( Yeah, we'd become bestfriends by then ), but my heart still kept asking me to tell her how I felt about her. I figured I would let this run its course, without confessing or anything, for a year or so.

I was beginning to hate myself for not being able to control my feelings and emotions, but whenever I saw her, I only saw my soul's reflection in her, I could only see galaxies in her eyes, I can't even begin to tell you guys what happened after this. But whatever happened, I think it took the right course.

Just another day, I'd finished my day at the university, and I was back home, thinkin about her. It was 10 PM, time for me to sleep. I looked at her photo on my mobile, smiling at her mischevious expression XD. I kept my phone aside, and hit the bed. Instantly, I was asleep. The next day, I woke up to sand in my eyes and hair, "Damnit, what the fuck is going on! Where am I? I was suddenly flooded with memories, a painful maelstrom in my head. I clutched my head, and looked around. I was in a desert, the sun's fury on my back, and the sandy breezes blurring my vision. I couldn't stand anymore. Then, instantly, it was all **darkness.**

_I see you, **Hasani** , you cannot run from me..._

_Look how pathetic you've become, boy_

_Can't handle your own memories?_

_Is this the boy , is this **MAN MY RIVAL?!!!!!**_

_**ANSWER ME! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR???** _

_**WHERE IS THE MAN WHO SINGLEHANDEDLY FOUGHT THE GIANT URAEUS,** _

_**EVEN THE MIGHTY SERPOPARD DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM** _

_**YOU CANNOT BE HIM, YOU ARE NOT HASANI!!!!** _

_**YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER, A FAKE!!!!!!!!!!** _

I felt hands choking me. For the first time in my life, I couldn't fight back, I couldn't see him, but his voice told me who he was. "Stop" I managed to rasp out, "I am him, but You are not Raphae, You cannot be him, for it has been many lifetimes. 

**!!!!الوحش ، تكشف عن نفسك ، من أنت بحق الجحيم؟ لا تفكر حتى في تقليد شبهه**

_rise, my champion, wake up, you are not here_

"Who are you??", I asked. I tried to look around, but I was blinded by the brightness.

_do you not see me? for who i am?_

_you truly have lost your memories_

_you have a long way to go, hasani._

_wake up, before you perish_

"Wait, Dont go!!! Don't leave me here, who are you? why am I back in this godforsaken place?"

**But the light had disappeared, taking my last ray of hope along with it.**

**WAKE UP!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and comment as to how I can improve my writing


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Go ahead and read what happened to me, who is Hasani? How is he connected to me? Find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the past: The warrior of Akhnusma, a flashback

**Nekhen, Ancient Egypt, somewhere around 3000 BC**

It was a beautiful desert, for as far as the eye could see. A lone figure was visible, walking toward his hut, with his dog. He looked like a normal man to the untrained eye. Only those who knew him could see the musculature undeneath the baggy clothing, a shabby grey robe, dark blue baggy pants, as it was known now. His skin was cocoa brown, glistening with sweat, shining under the sun. He stopped, opened the door to his hut, and went inside. It was dark. Iwiw, his dog, was running around him, sniffing him. He was unusually happy today. "Iwiw, sit.", he said. the dog instantly sat, his breath echoing inside the house. The man poured oil into his menorah, dipped the string, and lit it. The light wasn't very bright, but it was enough. The hut, seemingly worn out on the outside, looked beautiful inside. Smooth flooring, dull red carpets over them. Iwiw was tired, and had already dozed off in his place. The man sat down on his chair with a huff. He was tired, but one could see a slight smile on his face. He was happy. Well, after what he had done for his tribe, he deserved to be. 

**Few hours back:**

_"Hasani ! Quick, something has attacked the people of Nekhen!_

_They are requesting help from every surrounding village, rush fast!"_

_Hasani grabbed his weapons, and rushed out of his hut._

_"What is the status? Do you know what has attacked Nekhen?" He paced about impatiently_

_"I'm not sure, but I saw many people running out of the village, screaming for help."_

_"Ani, you know I have to go to Nekhen at any cost, I cannot afford waiting for the others._

_Send them to the village center, ask them to wait for me, I will be around."_

_"WAIT!, Don't go, Hasani!, you know there is danger to your life." Ani shouted, but_ _Hasani had taken off, running as fast as his feet took him. To him, he was_

_running. To the others around him, it seemed as if he was flying. He disappeared in a cloud of sand._

_"Damnit, that man is going to be the death of me" Ani huffed._

_"EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND! LORD HASANI HAS ALREADY LEFT FOR NEKHEN. WE SHOULDN'T DELAY IT ANYMORE._

_Come, let us go, I can almost smell the death from here." There were about a hundred warriors, dressed in armor, with spears, bows, clubs, swords, and all_

_sorts of weapons. They were the revered warrior tribe of Asknusma, known as *******. They readied their chariots, all connected to a large horselike animal. It_

_had jagged_ _teeth, snout like face, a huge muscular body, supported by beautiful long and muscular legs. A command was shouted, and all the animals took_

 _off, each one_ _eager to drive it's master to victory. The warriors sped off to Nekhen, wanting to find out what had occured, which had driven fear into the hearts_

 _of the_ _Nekhenians, who were known for the bravery and strength. After about half an hour's ride, the army had reached the heart of Nekhen._

_Suddenly, a roar unlike any they had ever heard reverbrated across the lands. "AAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

_Ani definitely knew it had something to do with Hasani. "Hasani! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted nervously. There was no reply. He prayed quietly for the_

_well_ _being of Hasani. Suddenly, the land they were standing on reverbrated. The animals started panicking, but the riders kept them under control, by_

 _whispering_ _in their ears. They heard the same roar again, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!". The land in front of them burst open,_

_and...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for reading, I hope you're liking it, please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it.


	3. Back to the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, in chapter 1, I woke up in a desert, what even happened to me? Who was Hasani? And why was his tale told in chapter 2? Keep reading to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, sorry for the delay between chapters, but It's kinda hard multitasking when you've got online classes going on.

**Bangalore, India, 2019**

"NO!, Don't leave me!" I woke up with a start. Damnit, what the hell happened, Why was I reminded of Egypt? Who was Hasani ? Well, I'm not sure. Yes, I am immortal, but that means I've been myself all my life, if I die, I wake up again, as me. So I didn't know who this Hasani dude was.

I got out of bed, headed for the restroom, to wash my groggy face and brush. I looked at the mirror, and saw a 19 year old teen, dark skinned, messy hair, dark brown eyes, almost black. I couldn't even see where my own iris began and ended. I washed my face, and looked at the mirror again. I saw a 35 year old man staring back at me, Sharp

jawline, cocoa complexion, azure blue eyes. The headache was back, I clutched by head, and walked away from the mirror. Obviously, I think that was a result of my dream. I showered, hugged my mom, said bye to my family, and was on my way to the university.

When i entered, I looked for Raven. I couldn't find her in the crowds. I started walking towards the classroom, making my way through the crowd. Suddenly, my eyes were covered by two soft hands. They were cold, and as of then, I knew only one person who had the same cold hands as me. It was her, Raven. Smiling, I grasped her hands softly in mine and took them off my face. She was laughing. I took in the sound of her laughter, light, beautiful. The sun rays reflecting beautifully off her face, and making her dark black hair shine. I wanted to hold her hand and walk with her to the class, but I knew I should be satisfied with whatever I have. So, I just walked alongside her, talking, listening. Finally, we reached the class. We went through the classes, when they got boring, we spoke to each other. And yeah, remember I told you I knew a few people from my previous college, Lo, enter my Male BestFriend, B1(S'what I'm calling him for now). I introduced Raven and B1 to each other. They clicked off well, and we were a trio. I have to admit, there were instances where I felt he would steal her away from me, but she was never mine to take in the first place. And I dismissed those doubts as soon as they appeared. Slowly, the trio became inseparable.

One day, B1 tapped me shoulder, and asked me to walk with him. "Rahul, you know, not to discourage you, But I think this isn't going to work out man. Pull out as soon as you can, I don't want to see you suffering later." he said, thinking deeply. I smiled and thought to myself, " I wish you were wrong, but I know you're right man, the thing is, I can't stop myself." I told him, " B, you're right, maybe it might not work, but it won't hurt to give it a shot, when I can't stop myself." He sighed, " I can only guide you till the water, drinking it or going away is left to you. But I will not support you in this journey of yours, neither will I be against it. I'll be neutral." I felt bad when he said that, but I knew where he was coming from. I simply nodded.

We kinda fell out after that. We didn't talk much, me and B, it was just Hi, how're you? ok bye. That happened. But I wasn't deterred. I kept talking to Raven, as far as I could.

One day, something happened. Something that threw me off so much, that I didn't want to go to the university anymore. It was a regular day, happy, sparkling. She came and booed me from behind, as usual. "I need to tell you something." She said, nervously. I was worried I'd fucked things up."If you're thinking you've fucked things up, it's not that" She said, smiling. I was baffled. But well, she read me like a book. "umm, soo" she started. "There's this guy.." My world was already spiralling downwards. " There's this guy, who I know from my primary school. Well, the thing is, he confessed." I was deciding between crying and laughing. Crying at the fact that I never had the chance, or laughing at the fact that she's asking the guy who's mad for her, about another guy. Oblivious to my train of thoughts, she asked, "Should I say yes to him?"

Y'know what I said? I said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger OwO

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and comment as to how I can improve my writing


End file.
